Broken Body, Broken Life, (They Found Out)
by Fuhong Shur
Summary: "YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME! DON'T YOU EVER DARE ASSUME YOU KNOW ME, YOU NEVER FUCKING DID!" Potter screamed in agony at Draco Malfoy and I, hurt angry tears streamed from his eyes then whispered painfully "… You'll never understand. J-just leave me alone, for once..."


**Had another idea, still working on the next chapter for "I never asked for this!" though.**

 **A warning though, there will be a suicide attempt in the first chapter.**

 **Summary- "YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME! DON'T YOU EVER DARE ASSUME YOU KNOW ME, YOU NEVER FUCKING DID!" Potter screamed in agony at Draco Malfoy and I, hurt angry tears streamed from his eyes then whispered painfully "… You'll never understand. J-just leave me alone, for once..."**

Harry's POV

I was sitting on the cold ground against a brick wall, hugging my knees and crying silently with my deep slit crimson bloodied wrists around an abandoned hallway in the dungeons at night. I was holding a sharp silver kitchen knife that had a great amount of blood on it. I went to the kitchens earlier to grab it but had to lie to the house elves that I would do nothing dangerous with it. I felt bad but I had to do this. The abuse is getting worse each summer as well as the guilt I have. Sirius is dead and it's all my fault that the only person who ever cared about me is gone. I lost enough blood in my wrists that I finally started swaying and losing vision. I thought as my last words " _It will be okay, they don't need me, and_ _I'm finally free."_

As Harry lost consciousness, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy happened to walk past Harry's damaged broken body but Draco stopped as he stepped into deep red sticky liquid. Draco looked down in disgust at his ruined shoes but gasped as he realized what he stepped in was blood that was around a shadowed brick wall and not just some red paint.

"What is it, Draco? You are not hurt, are you?" Severus asked in concern as he heard his godson gasp.

"U-uncle S-sev, there's b-blood pooling around my feet over there!" Draco stuttered out as he pointed at the brick wall and ignored his question.

Severus glanced over at the wall and also saw a large amount of blood. He strode over to the area then widened his usually stoic eyes at seeing his most-hated student Harry Potter broken unconscious form, and holding a sharp knife with blood on it. He kneeled down and checked for a pulse, there was a weak one. Severus thought quickly, put the bloody knife in his pocket, taking off his black cloak, wrapped it around my body, and held me bridal style.

"Come. We must take him to my private quarters as it's closer than the infirmary." Severus said as he took off in that direction

"Who is he, Sev?" Draco questioned in horror as he followed him.

"Potter." Severus said grimly.

"POTTER?!" Draco shouted then quieted to a whisper as Severus told him to be quiet when they made it to his room. "But, why? Doesn't he have the perfect life?"

"I don't know the whys or hows but he first needs to be healed then we will ask questions." Severus said to Draco as he said the password "Lily" to his private quarters.

Severus' private quarters was a pleasant blend of warm Fall colors. There was a leather black couch in front of a fireplace, bookshelves against the wall, and two large rooms presumably for Severus and a guest. Severus placed his student on his leather couch while Draco was watching unsure, Severus grimacing at the blood and annoyed at the thought of getting a new couch as he set me down but a life was at stake. He summoned a blood-replenishing potion and a scar-removing paste, thinking that was all that he needed. He spelled the potion into his stomach and spread the paste gently on his wrists. As the blood replenished and the cuts disappeared, I started breathing normally but I was still in pain. Severus and Draco sighed in relief as I slept on, not knowing I had other injuries until later on. Thinking I was all healed, they both left me to also sleep.

Severus POV

As morning arrived, I went over to the other bedroom. Seeing Draco was already awake, looking lost in thought. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me as I guided him out of the bedroom. It turns out Potter was up before us as we heard his voice.

"Where am I? I thought I killed myself." Potter wondered out loud.

"Obviously, you did not as you are still here, breathing and as for your question, we are in my quarters." I drawled.

"Snape?! What am I doing here?" Potter yelled as he stood up abruptly.

"No respect as usual, just like your arrogant father and we healed you" I snarked.

"Don't talk about my father like that and who's _we_!" Potter shouted.

"Me." Draco smirked at Potter's look of disbelief when he realized that he was here.

"Why do you care? Nobody ever cares about me." Potter asked defiantly.

"What about your friends, the wolf, or your fanclub?" Draco said with a snide tone.

"What friends? Hermione and Ron are so far up themselves that they don't notice a thing, Remus Lupin blames me for Sirius' death, and those sheep don't give a damn." Potter said in a hurt tone before he covered it up with resentfulness.

"Oh, come now, Potter. You are exaggerating and being ridiculous. You hurt yourself for attention, didn't you? Don't you know your parents, _Lily_ , sacrificed their life for you." I said harshly, perhaps a bit too harshly as Potter flinched.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME! DON'T YOU EVER DARE ASSUME YOU KNOW ME, YOU NEVER _FUCKING_ DID!" Potter suddenly screamed in agony at Draco Malfoy and I as he showed us all his bruises, burns, and welts. Angry hurt tears began streaming from his eyes then whispered painfully as he turned his back before he left"… You'll never understand. J-just leave me alone, for once..." **  
**  
Draco and I stood there watching him leave, shocked when we saw the damage done to his body and heard the raw genuine pain in Potter's voice. For once when it came to Potter, I felt regret at what I said knowing he was also Lily's son but never knowing he was in so much pain. I made an oath and I failed it. I swore to Lily I would fix it when I find him to heal.

 **I know it's short but eh. I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless.**


End file.
